1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a driver assistance system and an apparatus and method for controlling the driver assistance system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the demand for safety and convenience of vehicles as well as for performance of vehicles increases, a driver assistance system (DAS) that assists in controlling vehicles based on information acquired through sensors or the like, which are, e.g., installed in vehicles, has been researched, developed, and applied to the vehicles.
Thus, vehicles tend to be equipped with many systems which may be categorized as DAS in addition to default chassis systems.
As exemplary examples, vehicles tend to be equipped with driver assistance systems (DAS) such as a smart cruise control (SCC) system for assisting in driving a vehicle, a traffic jam assistance (TJA) system, an autonomous emergency braking (AEB) system for preventing a vehicle collision, a cross traffic assistance (CTA) system, an active blind spot detection (ABSD) system, or a smart parking assistance system (SPAS) for assisting in parking a vehicle.
The driver assistance systems control vehicles and assist drivers based on information acquired through sensors or the like installed in the vehicles according to respective operating conditions.
Since several driver assistance systems are installed in a vehicle, there is a possibility that a driver may be confused or a problem may occur due to simultaneous operation of multiple driver assistance systems.
For example, when an Idle Stop and Go (ISG) system, which automatically turns off an engine of a vehicle in order to enhance the fuel economy of the vehicle when the vehicle is stopped, operates simultaneously with another driver assistance system, this operation may disrupt the operation of the other driver assistance system.